Just Wasted Potential
June 17th, 8:45 PM Milam County TX, 50 miles Outside of Burlington PM Omniance: Lucas: He sits up, feeling a little woozy. He groans and opens his eyes, after a moment he remembers where he is and what happened. Yuri? He turns in his chair to look at the hospital bed Yuri was laying it. His brother is laying on it. A deep rumbling voice comes from the bed. Yuri... The monstrous vampiric form Lucas was transforming into rises from the other side of the bed and pushes it over. His brother falls from the bed and onto the floor, his neck has been torn open. ...So good... Lucas: He suddenly opens his eyes again, breathing heavily. He immediately realizes it was just a nightmare cause by what happened earlier. He looks over at his brother, who is fine, laying on the bed. He stands up, a stumbling a bit as the blood he gave has made him dizzy. He walks over to the hospital gurney and looks down at his brother. How you feeling? PM | Edited 4:54:52 PM Arbi: Yuri: He sits up and rubs his eyes before looking around and quickly remembering the hospital bed and the elderly man that died before. After, he looks down at his bandaged up arm and smiles. Feeling a lot better. PM Omniance: Lucas: He grabs his brother and hugs him, lifting him up from the bed a little. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you too big bro... He sighs and lets go of him. I should've said it earlier... I just needed you to be ok first. PM Arbi: Yuri: He moves to the edge of the hospital bed and stands up, looking around. What happened to Cassandra? PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks around. ...I don't know I... Fell asleep apparently. Cassandra: Her voice comes in over the speaker system again. I'm here... Stayed to make sure the two of you would be ok... But you're both warlocks or something, so I'm not going to be in the same room as the two of you if I don't have to be, especially considering circumstances... PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks around for the camera. I passed the test. How do we get out of here? PM Omniance: Cassandra: Your friends should be here within a few minutes... I left directions for them on where to find you... Unless they abandoned you. They really should've been here by now. She sighs. I could lead you out of the facility if that's what you wish, but the nearest town is a three-family row of farm shacks full of hicks, and it's over fifty miles away. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks a little annoyed by her assumption. They wouldn't abandon us... PM Omniance: Cassandra: Well they should be here within the next half-hour then. It's an eight to nine hour drive and it's been... Almost ten hours... PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back at Lucas. PM Omniance: Lucas: With how often we're attacked... Anything could have happened to them... But I don't want to assume the worst. PM Arbi: Yuri: Rodin's with them too... they shouldn't be having any problems finding us. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks up at the speaker. Just tell us how to get out of here. Cassandra: I'm unlocking the doors. There's a sound of the doors unlocking. The door to your left Yuri, just passed the plastic sheets. PM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah, thanks. He looks to his left and walks up to the plastic sheets, moving them out of the way so he can reach the door. He opens it and steps through. PM Omniance: Lucas: He follows after his brother. This isn't some twister bait-and-switch right? Not part of your "games"? Cassandra: No. They walk into a long hall with doors on each side. Straight down the hall, last door on the right... I realize neither of you have any reason to trust me after what I've done, but I didn't actually want this to happen at all. PM Arbi: Yuri: He walks a little faster until he reaches the end of the hallway, reaching the last door on the right. He opens it slowly and checks whats on the other side. PM Omniance: The room Yuri peaks into is a stair well, old and rusted that looks like it leads up about two stories. There's a single flickering light at the top that makes the whole place dark. Cassandra: You know when you asked for my number I was supposed to take one of you with me. Then I supposed to hold you as a bargaining chip for the glasses... But I didn't do that. Lucas: He rolls his eyes and looks around the interior of the room. PM | Edited 5:28:22 PM Arbi: Yuri: He walks up the stairs with his brother, stopping halfway up to say something. If that old man asked us nicely instead of sending the Prince to attack us and sending you to kidnap us... we would've let him use the glasses to save his life. PM Omniance: Cassandra: I instructed Totenkopf to pacify the two of you... What the hell happened to him anyway? Lucas: We ran him over with our RV. Cassandra: She sighs. And he came so highly recommended... She pauses for a moment. ...And people don't just... Give up Objects. Would you have really trusted us if we showed up and asked, or just ran home to get whatever money Ms. Sharpe is paying you? PM Arbi: Yuri: He just needed the glasses to get rid of his disease. He could've borrowed them... would he really have just kept the glasses and not given them back? PM Omniance: Cassandra: To keep them out of the hands of a pair of... Whatever you are? ...It's possible. I honestly don't know. He believed in his work, obviously enough to keep from torturing the location of the glasses out of either of you. PM Arbi: Yuri: Why do you think we're such bad people? PM Omniance: Cassandra: I assumed you were until I met you at the restaurant that night. Then I saw you were just a group of guys that might've been victims of circumstance, but you're still dangerous, especially Lucas, who can breath fire. Lucas: He narrows his eyes. Cassandra: He nearly burned me to death earlier. Lucas: You were strapping me down to a hospital bed, wearing creepy cultist robes and a mask. Cassandra: Yeah, yeah, but you understand why I'd think you weren't... Entirely good. PM Arbi: Yuri: He reaches the top of the stairs and opens the dimly lit door. PM Omniance: The next room is just a large warehouse, full tables and equipment piled high. It looks like there's gears and machinery everywhere, traps and mechanisms that are half-finished to be used for future tests. Lucas: Why not just ask Veronica to borrow the glasses? Cassandra: I don't know. Alright? I didn't call the shots. When I was younger, I was in a real bad place, and the Elder saved me, so I owe him my life, alright? I did what he asked. Now he's dead and I can move on and live like a normal person. Maybe he just used all of this as an excuse to perform one last test, on me, you, who knows. I don't know. PM Arbi: Yuri: Cassandra. We're not bad people, we've only ever defended ourselves. We're not going to hurt you if we see you again but... I can't say the same for Lucas's boyfriend. He broke the jaw and incinerated the brain of the last people that almost killed Lucas. He walks up to the warehouse's exit. Keep that in mind next time you see us out on the street and think of walking up to us. PM Omniance: Cassandra: ...Thanks... For the heads up... But I doubt our paths will cross again. I'm going to make it a goal to live a normal life from here on out... There's a brief pause. Looks like your friends are here. The front gate's sensors just tripped. They should be at the warehouse in a moment. Lucas: As he walks out with Yuri they can see the RV pulling up a long dirt road towards them. It looks like wherever they are is out in the middle of a desert, the sun is setting but it's still really warm. Good luck with your life then... Cassandra: ...Thanks... Good bye. They hear the speaker system turn off. PM Arbi: Yuri: He walks towards the RV, whispering. If I had my old powers still I would turn invisible, go back inside and wait until she walks out to kill her... PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Yuri disbelievingly as he walks with him. ...No you wouldn't... PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at him. The old man said he'd let both of us go if I gave them the glasses... the only reason I didn't take that deal is because Amelie told me not to. What do you think would've happened if I gave him the glasses and he let us go and you still that poison inside you? He stops walking and looks at him. She was lying... The Prince always does what he's told. He's not evil, he's just a business man. She didn't tell him to pacify us... PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks back and forth for a minute. ...I think you're right... She was lying... He turns and looks back at the warehouse. ...But then why did she let us go? PM Arbi: Yuri: He shakes his head. I don't know... I don't know why she was lying. It's bothering me. PM Omniance: The RV pulls up in front of them, the side with the door facing to them. PM | Edited 6:06:32 PM Arbi: Yuri: He opens the large door on the side and walks up the small steps, getting inside. PM Omniance: Odie: He's looking back at them. You guys are alright? He looks at Lucas as he walks in. Except for the bandage and the... He sees Lucas's shit is all torn up at the bottom from when he made a tourniquet with it for Yuri. Whatever is going on with Lucas's shirt... PM Arbi: Yuri: We're okay... we almost died again but we're okay now. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks around for Ricky. ...Yeah I think we'll live... PM Arbi: Ricky: He's sitting in the front seat on the passenger side, still looking forward towards the warehouse. PM Omniance: Lucas: He walks up between the two front seats and looks at Ricky. ...What's wrong? PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks at him after a moment. What happened in there? PM Omniance: Lucas: Umm... I guess some old man was dying of cancer, so he and the girl from that restaurant we were eating at in New Orleans, the Waitress... Kidnapped me and Yuri and they injected me with something... That was slowly turning me into a vampire. Yuri had to get the cure to me before it was too late. In the end the old man died. He needed the glasses to cure himself of his cancer... PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks back towards the warehouse, not saying anything again for a moment. ...Let's get out of here. Yuri: He sits down on the small couch and looks towards the two of them. PM Omniance: Lucas: Hey. He moves in front of Ricky's line of sight. ...You alright? He gets closer to Ricky. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks up at him for a second before looking away. I'm tired, Vera... we've been out on the road for ten hours looking for both of you. I'm... just tired. PM Omniance: Lucas: He hugs him. ...Alright. He lets go and looks at Odie. Our mom said you weren't supposed to drive. Odie: I specifically heard her say I couldn't drive the Jeep. Lucas: You weren't even there when she said that. Odie: He pulls the RV in a U-turn. I know what I heard... PM Omniance: About four hours later... PM Omniance: Lucas: He's been driving for the last few hours. They're pulling into a small stop somewhere on the border of New Mexico. Need gas... He yawns quietly. ...We should stock up on food too. PM | Edited 6:33:02 PM Arbi: Yuri: He nods and looks back at Odie who's sleeping on the bed in the back and Ricky who's sleeping on the small couch. Brendan is cuddled up next to Rodin on a blanket. Guess it's just us two then. PM Omniance: Lucas: Let's not get kidnapped this time... If we see a pretty girl, I'm going to burn her alive. He gets out of the driver's seat and walks quietly down the RV and out. He walks around to get to the diesel pump and slides in Veronica's gas card. PM Arbi: Yuri: He follows him outside and looks around the gas station, seeing there isn't many other people here. Let's not get ahead of ourselves... Stacy still hasn't tried to kill me. PM Omniance: Lucas: She's the only one. He puts the gas hose into the side of the RV. Let's get some grub. He walks towards the small market as the RV fills up. PM Arbi: Yuri: He follows his brother towards the small market place. The least Cassandra could've done was let us eat breakfast before kidnapping us. PM Omniance: Lucas: I gave you like three pints of blood and all I've eaten all day is... Those crackers from the fridge. PM Arbi: Yuri: Did you forget about all that blood I gave you to drink? PM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah, well I gave it back. The old woman clerk at the front of the store looks at them weird as they walks towards the back where the food is. PM Arbi: Yuri: He grabs a small plastic basket and walks up to the snack aisle, grabbing whatever looks good. PM Omniance: Lucas: Ricky seemed... Distant. Odie didn't seem too affected by us missing... He throws a pringles can into the bag. PM | Edited 7:02:43 PM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah... it was a little weird. He grabs a few twinkies and drops them into the basket with the rest of the snacks. PM Omniance: Lucas: I've been trying to think of why. He walks to a freezer in the back and grabs a 6 pack of Dr. Pepper. Maybe they're so confident in our abilities that they just weren't worried? PM Arbi: Yuri: Don't you mean confident in my abilities? He smiles happily. PM | Edited 7:06:08 PM Omniance: Lucas: Well I didn't actually see what you did. I'm assuming that there was a door or something, and they asked you to open it and I was on the other side. He smirks at his brother, obviously just teasing him. PM Arbi: Yuri: His smile turns into a frown and he narrows his eyes before he looks down into the icecream freezer and grabs a few popsicles. PM Omniance: Lucas: I think after this road trip, we might need a vacation... He grabs a small tub of Rocky Road ice cream. PM Arbi: Yuri: This is our vacation, except we got a job instead of staying at home everyday playing Binding of Isaac Rebirth. He sighs. I miss that game... PM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah, I'm kinda getting homesick I think. He grabs a few microwave hotdogs for later and puts them in the basket. We didn't almost die nearly this much when we were home. PM | Edited 7:14:42 PM Arbi: Yuri: It's these glasses. He pulls them out of his pocket and looks at them. The Prince... Winsor... Cassandra and the old man... if it wasn't for these things we would've only had a necromancer to deal with. PM Omniance: Lucas: And Veronica said this would be easy. "No one messes with Marked Ones." He looks around. Anything else we need? PM Arbi: Yuri: He puts the glasses on and looks down into the basket. I think we have enough junk food to last us all the way back. PM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah... We never asked Brendan if he gets hungry... He turns and walks towards the counter, pulling out his wallet. PM Omniance: Meanwhile... PM Omniance: Ricky slowly wakes up, something bothering him. It's like there's a buzzing in his ears, similar to the sound an old street lamp makes. PM Arbi: Ricky: He slowly opens his eyes and looks around the dark RV, the only light coming from the market. ...What's that sound? PM Omniance: Rodin: He opens his eyes and looks at Ricky, but otherwise doesn't move, his ears perk up, but then fall back down. After a moment he seems to notice something and he looks to the front of the RV. There's someone sitting in the driver's seat. PM | Edited 7:28:24 PM Arbi: Ricky: He sits up after a moment, wanting to find the source of the annoying sound. He looks towards the driver's seat. Hey, Vera... what's that buzzing sound? PM Omniance: Dark Figure: Her voice is soft and smooth, but sultry and mysterious. You were supposed to be so much more than you are. He can see her raise her slender arm up and seems to look at her hand. She seems to be completely obscured and featureless, like she's just a flat darkness against the light of the Market lights outside the front window. PM | Edited 7:33:38 PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks towards the window, sensing Lucas's fire coming from the small market outside. He looks back at the dark figure. ...Who are you? PM Omniance: Dark Figure: Her voice almost sounds familiar to him. Especially the tone. A vessel for something greater... Her arm cracks suddenly like his, igniting with a blue flame that runs up the length of her forearm and into her hand. Even though the arm glows in the darkness, her body is just out of his line of sight and he can't see her. PM | Edited 7:38:12 PM Arbi: Ricky: He stands up and ignites his demon arm as he closes his hand into a fist. I've had a long day, lady... PM Omniance: Dark Figure: As he closes his hand into a fire the fire on his arm changes to be similar to the light blue flame on hers. It feels warm and comforting, like it's supposed to be that way. ...But what are you now? Just some boy... She almost sounds sad. With no purpose... PM Arbi: Ricky: He briefly glances down at the blue fire on his hand. Is that what you tell everyone? PM | Edited 7:53:20 PM Omniance: Lucas: The RV door opens and he walks up the steps a bit carrying a bag of food. Hey, you're up. He smiles at Ricky, but it fades as he sees his arm. ...What's with you arm? PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks towards Lucas and then back to the woman sitting in the front seat. PM Omniance: Dark Figure: She motions with her hand a bit. He hears her whisper into his ear. They did this to you... She fades away. Lucas: He looks towards the front of the RV, hearing a murmuring coming from the front, but he doesn't look in time to see her. What was that? PM | Edited 7:59:50 PM Arbi: Ricky: ...I don't kno- Yuri: He walks into the RV, turning the lights on and walking past his brother with the bag full of snacks. Odie! I got your favorite thing in the world!! He takes out a twinkie and tosses it onto the bed in the back. PM | Edited 8:01:26 PM Omniance: Odie: He groans like a zombie. ...Foooood... He doesn't really move, just blindly grabing at the bed until his hand finds it. Lucas: He looks at Yuri and then Odie for a moment, before looking back at Ricky's arm. PM Arbi: Ricky: He turns the fire off and sits back down, unsure of what just happened. Brendan: He stands up and his eyes light up when he sees the twinkie on the table, he gets up and grabs one and quickly opens it up. PM Omniance: Lucas: I got some hot dogs and ice cream, we're fully stocked up on sh- He cuts off the curse word because of Brendan. -stuff that we shouldn't be eating. He puts the bag down on the couch. I gotta go take the hose out of the RV and then we'll be back on the road. He turns and walksdownth e steps towards the exit, looking back at Ricky once more for a moment, before walking out of the RV and around the back out of sight. PM Omniance: Odie: He sits up. Oh no is Brendan eating my Twinkies? PM | Edited 8:08:00 PM Arbi: Brendan: He stops chewing and his face looks like he ate something sour. He makes a disgusted sound and lets the pieces of twinkie fall out of his mouth and onto the ground beside Rodin. PM Omniance: Rodin: He immediately starts eating it. Odie: He jumps out of bed and runs over to Brendan, not out of worry, just to see what happened. You alright little guy? PM Arbi: Brendan: I don't like it... He sits down at the small table. PM Omniance: Odie: I think that's the first time I've ever heard that... In relation to a twinkie. Lucas: Do you have anything in particular that you think you'd like? PM | Edited 8:13:31 PM Arbi: Brendan: He starts looking through the bag. Yuri: He sits across from Brendan at the table and opens a can of soda, looking around at everyone. What do demons normally eat? PM Omniance: Lucas: He whispers quietly as he looks at Yuri. Souls? He puts the gas card in his pocket and walks back up to the driver's seat. PM Arbi: Yuri: Do you think that comes in concentrate? PM Omniance: Odie: He looks at Yuri, a bit annoyed by the both of their implications. He looks back at Brendan. Anything in there you might like? PM Arbi: Brendan: He looks up at Odie and shakes his head. PM Omniance: Odie: He frowns a bit. Want me to take you into the market so you can pick something out for yourself? PM Arbi: Brendan: He stands up, smiling and nodding. PM Omniance: Odie: He grabs Brendan's hand. Let's go. He looks at the other three. We'll be right back. He walks down the steps and out of the RV with Brendan. Rodin follows them out. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at Lucas after they're gone. How does a demon eat a soul? PM Omniance: Lucas: I'm not a demon... You guys are the ones who have been possessed... He watches Rodin sit outside of the market like a guard dog. PM Arbi: Yuri: He thinks back to everytime he's been possessed. That was like one time. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Ricky. PM Arbi: Ricky: He's laying back down on the small couch looking away from everyone, he looks like he's asleep. PM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs and looks back at Yuri. Well as far as I know we don't have any spare souls to feed him if that's what he eats. PM Arbi: Yuri: Maybe grandma can figure out how to feed a demon... PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks away from Yuri back to the store. We're still a long way from home... I'd say something, but at this point I don't want to jinx anything.